When Perfect Meets
by fizza.q
Summary: On the outside Blaise Zabini is the definition of perfect. Good looking, smart, cunning and a pureblood. And if anyone can see behind his charade it's Luna Lovegood, who is the opposite of perfection. Will he see past her reputation? R&R xD
1. Chapter 1

**[AN] Hey!! This is my first ever fanfic so I'm new to this "writing" stuff- so go easy? **

**xD Anyway I think Luna might be a little bit OOC but she's a hard charecter to get right so I gave it my best shot. **

**REVIEW-I need to know what you think =D**

**Enough AN- Enjoy x**

**[DISCLAIMER] No... I don't own Harry Potter. So Sad.  
**

-----------------------------------

Luna 'Loony' Lovegood was not mad.

She may be slightly eccentric in her ways of thinking and was apparently 'oblivious' to the world around her.

But not mad. Definitely not mad.

Luna Lovegood was in Ravenclaw which was a sure sign of intellect. Not many people noticed that though. They also didn't notice how, though she never took notes aside from accounting the odd sighting of a Sprugle in Potions, she received very high marks.

No. They didn't notice.

Because no one looked past her appearance, her reputation. What she was. Who she was.

No one looked past the Butterbeer Cork necklace or the radishes hanging conspicuously from her ears. They never thought about what she was feeling because Loony never felt. Loony waltzed about the castle apparently unaware of the insults and shouts. She skipped from place to place, books 'disappearing' from her large bag, a dreamy expression painted perfectly on her face; her small pink lips curled into a vague half-smile.

-----------------------------

Luna Lovegood woke up earlier than her housemates. Whether this was the Dedums flying around in the early morning or if it was a force of habit used to avoid her housemate's cruel taunts, she did this daily.

Luna pulled a stained white blouse and stretched grey cardigan from the chaos that was her trunk. She preferred the weekends when she was allowed to wear her own clothing, she had a feel the school uniform seemed to attract pesky Ferble that gnawed annoyingly on them. "Sprugles and Natures Other Unsung Heros" by her Father lay on the floor, odd clothes spurting from the most unlikely places and even weirder jewellery hanging from her bedside table. Despite this, her trunk was still considerably emptier since the beginning of the year. Luna's possessions just seemed to disappear! The Lungle Sprites always returned them by the end of the year so it was really no trouble. No trouble at all…

_Luna_ pulled on her uniform quickly, buttoning her cardigan unevenly, her blue and bronze tie loosely tied around her neck. She zipped up her plain black skirt that had been roughly cut at the bottom "as the hem was too straight and brought bad luck". She pulled on one knee length yellow sock, and unable to find the other one, pulled on an orange one leaving her looking very odd. She grabbed her radish earrings from her dressing table and pulled them on quickly. Last, but definitely not least, her treasured butterbeer cork necklace. No matter how many people teased her about it, it was the last recollection she had of her mother. She pulled it confidently over her neck, touched it caringly and looked into the sky, her piercing blue eyes staring at someone who was no more. She grabbed her robe off the chair by the door and tucked it in her bag deciding she would put it on later. A final look in the mirror she realised she had once again not combed her dirty blond hair that fell to her waist. With a sigh she left it alone, realising her house mates would soon be up and swished out of the dorm to get some peace and quiet.

She looked around the wide, circular Common Room, its midnight blue carpet and arched windows that hung with blue and bronze silks were home to her and she especially loved the domed ceiling painted with stars. The view of the mountains at that time in the morning were spectacular but Luna resisted the urge to stay in the comfort of the common room knowing that should she wait it was only bound to get noisy in here too.

Just as she turned a corner into the Main Corridor Luna's thoughts began to merge together until they were too confusing to even try to decipher. Looking around Luna yelped in surprise and jumped down onto the floor, sitting cross legged against the cold marble tiles.

It wasn't long before two bickering Slytherines 6th years could be heard making their way down the corridor.

"Blaise, where did you put it? Just give it back." The voices were muffled and unrecognisable but Luna felt a pang of sympathy for the speaker. Her things were often taken by her own housemates too. All good natured fun though. Good natured fun. Keeping her mind open she remembered to give Blooze, she couldn't distinctly remember his name, a chance.

"Draco. Calm down. I know you cherish that love letter from Pansy with all your heart but I just had to take it. Who _knows_ when you'll get it back- could be one, two weeks… And think about just _who _could have got their hands on it by then...could be twenty, thirty people even…" the voices were becoming clearer. This voice was deep and relaxed with a jokey edge. Luna realised she hadn't heard it before and found she quite liked it.

"Zabini. I do not 'cherish' Pansy with all my heart or any letters from her. If ANYONE sees that letter I will personally ruin you." Malfoy's cold drawl echoed clearly, his anger contained in a menacing hiss.

"Fine Malfoy, if that's what you want. But the day when you learn you're in love with Pansy and she has moved on you'll just be longing for a love letter from her. You should be thanking me for not throwing it away!"

"Zabini…" Malfoy began before tripping over a bump in the floor. A rather large bump. Oh. It was just Loony Lovegood.

"Loony! What the hell are you doing sitting in the middle of the hallway for!"

"Hello Draco." Luna looked up dreamily as if she had only just noticed him. Blaise's head snapped up. Hardly anyone dared to call Draco by his first name, especially people even _he _didn't recognise "Have you noticed our hallways seem to have a terrible infestation of wrackle spurgs?"

"Wra…wrackle what?"

"Wrackle spurgs! They get into your mind and confuse you. See – it's happening already, you do look very confused! Draco, you should sit down, they are most attracted to the tallest person in the room you see."

Blaise was surprised, to say the least. The girl was…unusual, but he couldn't help feel his lips twitch as she spoke to Draco. She was quite pretty he noticed, and smart too judging by her Ravenclaw robes. Her choice of accessories was quite… interesting. He was surprised to find she was wearing no heavy make-up or too-short skirts or had messed around with her hair. It seems that this girl, like Grange, depended on natural beauty. But she, unlike Granger, managed to pull it off. But…he didn't find her pretty in a 'hot' way and it wasn't even a compliment or making her an 'acceptable' girl, it was just a statement. She was pretty. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Draco's harsh snarl echoing off the walls.

"You're barmy Loony! Barmy! The day I sit on the floor to get away from wrackle spurgs will be the day when I…kiss Granger!"

"Oh. You think about kissing Hermione? Well then, you may be sitting on the floor sooner than you may think Draco. Well then seeing as you're the tallest person now I can probably make it out of the hallway and to the kitchen without being attacked by wrackle spurgs."

She lifted up gracefully from the floor and dusted her skirt down quickly. She looked up and flashed them a small smile. Then she looked at Blaise as though she had just seen him.

"Oh" she breathed "Hello. I don't believe we've met?"

"No I don't believe we have." Blaise chuckled "I'm Blaise Zabini"

"Luna Lovegood. It's nice to meet you Blaise."

She smiled and held her hand forward which he took and instead of shaking it like she had expected he lifted it to his lips and kissed it lightly. He noticed she called everyone by their first names, even if she barely knew them, which was unusual in Hogwarts and he realised he quite like it.

"Nice to meet you Luna."

"Well. I have to go to the kitchens now to get my breakfast early- I know Dobby the house elf who works there-he's very nice". She set off down the hallway, her small hips swaying gently when suddenly she stopped and looked round slowly.

"Draco?" He looked up wearily at her.

"Yes?"

"It's Luna not Loony. I know they sound quite similar but I'm sure you'll pronounce it right next time if you try hard enough." then with her small half smile on her face she disappeared down the corridor and out of their sight.

"Funny one isn't she?" Blaise remarked happily to Draco

"If by funny you meant completely insane I guess. Granger! As if I would ever…mudblood girl" he murmured and began walking down the opposite direction.

Meanwhile Luna looked down at her hand. No one had kissed her hand before, it was quite old fashioned. Luna realised she quite liked it.

**So do you now wish you never clicked this link and have the urge to rip out your hair at the terribleness of the story?**

**Or did you actually think its okay and would read more?**

**Let me know by click that magical little REVIEW button =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**[AN] Only one review?**

**Oh Well. It's a little sad, but not going to stop me writing more-that would just be pathetic =D**

**[Disclaimer] No! I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! If I did I would also own Blaise and Luna-which would be AWESOME =D**

**Enjoy,**

**-----------------  
**

Blaise didn't know what it was.

And he just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Luna Lovegood.

The girl was just…odd.

After Draco had left, muttering a string of insults at Granger each one bearing a hidden compliment, Blaise had stood on the spot just…thinking.

He didn't know what to make of Luna. She was the most unique, baffling and adorable girl he had ever meant. No, scratch that-adorable was not part of his vocabulary. Quite becoming seems more fitting.

For another thing, she was not smitten the minute she talked to him and did not look at all unsettled when he used her first name. Instead, she acted as if they had been friends for years. Friends! Of course he actually felt nothing, except curiosity, about this strange girl. It's just all girls have to feel more about him; otherwise he just couldn't feel content.

He was Blaise Zabini. The epitome of handsome; his high cheekbones, dark skin and long slanting eyes had managed to catch the attention of every member of the female population at Hogwarts-even the curly haired Granger; though she'd never admit it seeing as she seemed to have a broomstick permanently shoved up her backside.

Although, this didn't seem to be bothering Malfoy in the slightest-he seemed to be getting quite fond of the little mudblood. Blaise was suddenly felt very nauseous and disgusted at his best friend. A mudblood was bad enough but GRANGER? This was the girl who looked as if she had never seen a mirror, not including the Yule Ball that is.

But the thing that was bothering Blaise the most-other than the fact Lovegood was not infatuated the minute she saw him or Malfoys disturbing love life- was the fact that Blaise was just too perfect.

He had the looks, the blood status, the heaps of money due to the many marriages of his mother. Basically, Zabini had everything. Utter perfection.

But nobody's perfect.

After seeing Luna Lovegood, the queen of imperfection from her matted hair to the odd neon socks, Blaise knew he wasn't complete.

Because Loony Lovegood, had something Blaise didn't and truly needed.

She didn't care what anyone thought and that made her special. It sort of radiated from her whenever you were near and it was amazing. Not caring brought a different edge to her; it had brought her raw unscratched beauty to the top which made her more vulnerable to the taunts of her peers. But she had tamed this raw beauty to have a hard impenetrable, but transparent layer to keep her who she was. Everyone could see her but nobody could hurt her. Nobody could change her.

Luna Lovegood did not, and did not need to, wear a mask.

------------------------------

Luna sat alone in the huge kitchen, tracing its elaborately tiled walls with her owl like eyes. She sighed and reached forward for the large cup of tea in front of her. However, bringing it to her lips she realised she had been ignoring it for so long it had gone ice cold. She hadn't got it in her heart to ask the elves for another glass, because believe it or not Hermiones view on their work had actually started to get through to her. She heard the faint ring of the breakfast bell from the abandoned corridor outside the kitchens. She groaned and buried her head in her hands, enveloping herself in a cloak of dirty blond hair. If she wanted any breakfast she'd have to leave now.

Blaise Zabini. She didn't know what to make of him. Luna was usually very good at reading people and saw this as an immense disappointment-her ability to be much more perceptive than her peers was one thing she was proud of. Luna could see the truth. But she wasn't sure about Blaise, he seemed so perfect…

But nobody's perfect.

Luna herself should know that so well. She was definitely not perfect. She was a freak. An outcast.

Taking a deep calming breath, Luna buried herself deeper in the folds of her hair and inhaled the calming but odd vanilla and banana scent. Releasing a low sigh she jumped at the sound of a high-pitched squeaky voice.

"Will Miss require more tea?"

She looked up to see Dobby, covered in odd pieces of clothing, looking up anxiously at her.

"No, no Dobby. I'm fine." Luna's dreamy voice was distant and her eyes looked exceptionally empty.

"Is Miss sure? It is no trouble at all."

"Yes Dobby." Luna answered as if talking to a teacher. With one swift motion she rose from her seat and swept out of the kitchen.

Whipping her tattered timetable from her bag, relieved to find it hadn't been taken again, she found she had her first Astronomy lesson of this term. Although she had only started Astronomy this year, after only one term the teacher decided she should move up into a class with the sixth years. After travelling and staying with her uncle for a short time when her Father had been grieving her mother's death, Luna had managed to learn a great deal about Astronomy which meant she had covered all the fifth year material already.

She groaned realising that Astronomy was on the top tower and she Luna Lovegood, wasn't in the mood to walk up all those steps. Loony, who didn't care about anything at all, was annoyed because her class was on the top floor. She smiled at the irony and started her way down the empty corridor.

-----------------------------

Blaise stuffed the remainder of his toast into his mouth and looked up at the blonde in front of him. Draco's eyes were on the Gryffindor table, the grey orbs seemed to be battling the longing in them and his attempt to conceal his emotions which was usually so easy for him.

"Draco?" Blaise mumbled. When Draco made no sign of hearing he raised his voice.

"Draco?" Still the blonde remained oblivious to him.

"DRACO!" Finally, Malfoys eyes refocused and he look up at the impatient Slytherin infront of him.

"What? There's no need to shout!" he snapped.

"There obviously is, seeing as you were too caught up in your little daydreams about Granger to hear a word I was saying." Malfoy looked outraged and opened his mouth to retort when Blaise held up his hand. "Don't deny it Malfoy. Anyway-what lesson do we have first?"

Draco reached irritably into his bag and pulled out a pristine sheet of paper. Glancing down at it, he muttered "Astronomy."

"Aw-that's on the top floor! We better get going now then if we don't want to be late."

The boys grabbed their bags and didn't notice the eyes of one frizzy haired, uptight Gryffindor on them. Well on Blaise that is.

---------------------------------

**Ohhh!! Things just got a little more complicated ey? Do I see a love triangle? Maybe.**

**Please review a little more this time? Oh and I was going to write the astronomy lesson in this chapter but then I just really wanted to get this posted as soon as possible, so the lesson will be in the next chapter.**

**Click that lovely little review button right there!! Please?**

**-FizzyColaa**


	3. Chapter 3

**[AN] I don't think you will like this...**

**I know you're here for LunaxBlaise and hopefully won't mind the DracoxHermione that is obviously coming along but I didn't want everything to just fall perfectly into place as we all wanted. I wanted a bit of a build up.**

**So I stretching it out a bit, Hermione likes the wrong person and the pairings in astronomy (you'll learn more about that in this chapter) but give it time. It will all work out. This chapter's going to start with a little Hermione POV because I fear you might start to hate her later if she goes a bit OOC so I want you to get a glimpse of her mind too.**

**Bout Hermione's POV, Malfoy is actually all the things she wants but she thinks she knows him so she doesn't examine him and she is not as perceptive as Luna so she actually believes Blaise is perfect.**

**So after that EXTREMLY long AN onto my disclaimer!**

**[DISCLAIMER] Me? Own Harry Potter? Do I SEEM like a writing genius?**

------------------------------

Hermione couldn't believe it.

Truthfully, she was disgusted.

She felt like killing herself. Throwing herself into a windowless rooming, locking it and throwing away the key. She wanted to die.

But at the same time she wanted to kiss him.

Hermione Granger liked someone. A lot. It was Blaise. Bloody. Zabini.

What happened?

She didn't know when it had started and she didn't know how. But she just knew. It started off with her feeling sorry for the guy. Yeah, sorry for a Slytherin- especially one that called her a mudblood whenever he got the chance. Nevertheless, she felt sorry for him. She supposed he could be a better person if he didn't hang round Malfoy and she pitied him for not being able to find any better friends. It was times like these when she thanked God for giving her friends like Ron and Harry.

She examined him sometimes and the way he acted and realised he was different. He was too good. Perfect. Not like his friends. Especially the git Malfoy. She just decided to ignore Malfoy. She knew that git enough just from his insults, she didn't want to waste extra time of that piece of trash.

No. Hermione Granger's time was too good to waste.

Except on anyone like Blaise Zabini.

No. Zabini wasn't worth it. He was a Slytherin and he was prejudiced against muggle borns and all the other terrible things she should hate in a person.

Hermione Granger like someone. A lot. It was Blaise. Bloody. Zabini.

And she hated herself for it.

-----------------------------------

Luna ran into Astronomy her robes crumpled, paper falling out of her bag and her hair hung wildly around her face making her look even more crazy than usual. The class fell silent and every eye in the room was locked on her. Any normal person would be embarrassed, Luna just looked a bit shaken.

"Oh. Sorry I'm late Sir" she wheezed, still catching her breath "I was attacked by a.. um wild flock of vicious Jagrons."

Everyone knew that was a lie. They knew she had probably been ambushed by some bored 6th years but they didn't really care. It was just Loony.

"Hey Loony! I know you're crazy but this is a sixth year class. Not. For. You." The voice came from Malfoy. He spoke patronisingly as if talking to a very young child.

Luna opened her mouth to politely inform him that she had been moved up a year and also remind him her name was Luna not Loony, but Professor Goddlesprock got there first.

"Miss Lovegood has already covered all the fifth year material and will therefore be joining this class. You are excused for being late Miss Lovegood, please take your seat."

Luna smiled sweetly at the teacher and looked round for a seat. She prayed it was someone she knew, she wasn't particularly in the mood for being teased. Especially after that run in with the 6th years in the corridors. It had been worse than usual.

Relieved she saw a seat by Hermione. She began walking over, before realising the class was only Gryffindors and Slytherins. Not a Ravenclaw in sight.

"Sir, are you sure I'm in this class? I'm in Ravenclaw." Luna looked expectantly at the teacher, half hoping to be excused from the class. She had to find a healing spell. The 6th years had been more violent than usual.

"Yes Miss Lovegood. The Gryffindor and Slytherin class was the only one with a spare place. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs seem quite intent on taking Newt level Astronomy. Now, take your seat quickly-the lesson has begun" he looked at her sternly through the circular spectacles resting half way down his nose.

"Yes Sir."

She fell into the seat next to Hermione and pulled out her equipment, throwing it onto the table. Hermione looked quite annoyed at first as Luna left the items strewn across the desk but then she noticed bruises forming on Luna's arms and some blood trickling down her neck. Horrified she turned to Luna. Hermione was a prefect and she was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Luna are you okay?" she whispered anxiously.

"No. I feel terrible." she replied miserably.

"What? Who did this? Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" Hermione demanded.

"No no... but I'm such a bad person. I blamed this." Pointing at the bruises becoming darker and more prominent on her pale arms. "On the innocent Jagrons! They are only vicious if you provoke them, and I made them out to be some sort of horrible, mean creatures!"

The look of guilt on Luna's face was so genuine Hermione could only gape at her.

"Our project on the movement of the planets over the period of two months will be starting tomorrow night."

On hearing this the girls turned to the front, and for the first time that lesson were giving the Professor their undivided attention.

"Now, you will do this project in pairs. Every night, excluding Saturdays, you must go up to the Astronomy tower with your partner to chart the movement of the planets. This should take approximately an hour. I understand you have a lot of work from other lessons as well now you have reached Newt level, therefore you can not afford to lose too much sleep. Therefore, Professor Slughorn has kindly agreed to lend you all some "Alarmination" and "Insomnia" potions. The Alarmination will wake you up promptly at mid-night if you remember to take it every night before bed. The Insomnia should be taken in the morning-it will wake you up and you will feel as if you have not lost any sleep at all."

The class looked slight crestfallen as they realised how much work they were going to have to do. However, the potions did sound quite useful...

"However, I must warn you the side effects of over dosing on any of these potions is fatal. Especially Insomnia as it is a very reliving potion and can become quite addictive. Take no more than a teaspoon every morning. If you run out because you have decided to overdose on the potion I shall not be supplying anymore and you will have to finish the project without the aid of the potion."

The class looked worried.

"Now, I will call your names and I would like you to come up and take a name from this enchanted hat. You will be paired with a member of the opposite house."

Now the class looked plain angry. Mixing Gryffindor and Slytherin was usually a very bad idea. The procedure was quick however and the Slytherins took their seats next to their appointed Gryffindor partner muttering strings of colourful words under there breath.

"Zabini, Blaise"

Blaise walked majestically to the front of the room and reached into the hat. He handed over the slip of paper to the teacher, who squinted at it for a second, then called

"Granger, Hermione".

Blaise and Draco looked horrified. Hermione was unsuccessfully trying to suppress her happiness and Luna looked vaguely interested. She had seen Hermione's infatuation with Blaise straight away. However, she didn't think Blaise was right for Hermione... Hermione needed someone with the same competitiveness and drive in them, but then again someone her complete opposite. Luna also had seen the way Draco had been looking at Hermione recently.

Yes, Luna was more perceptive than her peers.

Blaise scowled and reluctantly walked over to Hermione's desk, Luna smiled at him and removing her possessions from the desk stood up to make room for him.

"Malfoy, Draco"

Draco made his way slowly to the teachers desk, annoyed that his only chance to talk to Granger in a civilised manner was gone. And he had to lose the oppotunity to Zabini! Damn that perfect Zabini.

But he was a Malfoy and Malfoys never looked up to anyone, Draco knew he was just as good as Zabini. No- he was _better_ than Zabini. Malfoys looked down on everyone. Except the Dark Lord of course. Draco laughed bitterly to himself which caused a few curious eyes to turn in his direction.

So he held his head high, stuck his shoulders back and strode to the teacher, swiftly reaching into the hat and pressing the paper into the teachers hand. Goddlesprock looked quite taken back by Draco's sudden change in attitude and hesitantly opened the paper.

"Lovegood, Luna"

**[AN]**

**Hmm... I wasn't to pleased with the way this chapter turned out, I preferred the previous two but it'll have to do.**

**Tell me what you think =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N] Hey!**

**Sorry I haven't updated for a AGES I've been kind of busy. Have to say I wasn't too happy with the turn out of this chapter, but it'll do!**

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts =]**

**[DISCLAIMER] Nope. Don't own anything.**

Luna glanced over at the eccentric yellow clock lying on her bedside table. Eleven thirty. Half an hour till the Alarmination would kick in.

Luna had always been an early riser and on instinct had woken up half an hour earlier than she had needed to. She sighed and decided there was no point in going back to sleep again.

She pulled a sketchbook from underneath her silk pillow and smoothing down the cover reached for her wand. She whispered "Lumos" gently and blinked at the sudden light but her owl like eyes quickly adjusted to the situation. Summoning a sketching quill from her bag she gazed down on the blank page before her and looked around pointlessly, as if looking for inspiration in a room where creativity was a thing of fairy tales.

That was if you looked past Luna's side of the room, of course.

Sighing, she decided she wasn't in the mood to draw. She threw the sketchbook straight under her pillow again and chucked the sketching quill across the room and it, miraculously, landed straight in her bag.

Suddenly, she felt a strange feeling erupt in the pit of her stomach. It began to grow until she felt as though there was something inside her. She jumped and an electric shock traveled quickly down her spine, running through her arms and legs and left her fingertips and toes tingling. Her eyes snapped open wider than ever, giving her the image of a totally deranged person. They slowly shrunk to normal size, well as normal sized as Luna's eyes could be, and her body relaxed steadily. Looking over at the clock again she was surprised to see it was twelve already.

Guess the Alarmination kicked in. With a sigh Luna realized it was Thursday. Well Friday now it was past midnight. The worry was the same, she had school.

Instead of wearing her own clothes, which no doubt the other students would be doing, she decided she would wear her school uniform. It wasn't like she was actually going back to sleep afterwards. She would complete her assignment for that night, then perhaps take a walk in the grounds. Barely anyone went out at that time. Luna wondered why. She knew it was forbidden to be out at that hour but the scene in the gardens was so breath-taking it was worth a detention for just five minutes in its presence. Yes a walk in the grounds would be perfect, it was likely she would find some inspiration there. She grabbed her sketchbook and stuffed it in her bag, resolving to finish the Astronomy work as quickly as possible.

She was quite looking forward to her trip to the grounds. Slipping into her unusual take on the school uniform, she slung her bag casually over her shoulder and strode out of the room, her brilliant blonde hair swinging rhythmically against her tiny waist.

-------------------------------------------

"Drakey. Drakey sweetie wake up!" an annoyingly high pitched voice echoed through the large Slytherine dormitory. It was an excellent impersonation of Pansy Parkinson.

Emphasis on impersonation.

Draco would kill him.

Draco's bed shook violently and he could clearly hear the protesting creaks of the springs as Blaise jumped up and down on the bed.

"ZABINI!" Draco sat up straight, the menacing expression plastered on his face caused Blaise to recoil in fear. Shaking loose strands of platinum blonde hair from his eyes Draco's voice dropped suddenly till it was nearly a whisper, which seemed to make it all the more scary.

"It is 11:30. If I recall correctly Zabini, these potions were not meant to activate till midnight. That leaves half an hour. So what may I ask, possessed you to wake me up earlier than necessary?"

Hiding the shock and fear on his face and replacing it instead with amusement and mock sadness, Blaise moaned "I'm bored."

"YOU'RE BORED?" Draco was shouting again. "YOU WOKE ME UP BECAUSE YOU WERE BORED? HALF AN HOUR ZABINI!"

"Well...actually you've been ranting for about 15 minutes now so its 11:45" Blaise quipped a cheeky grin on his face.

Sighing Draco fell back into his bed pulling the green silk covers over him and burying his head into the pillow murmured "I'm not dealing with this now. Not to mention I've got to work with Loony. I'm gonna need all the rest I can get, that girl gives me a head ache."

Blaise looked up. "Her name is Luna. Not Loony. Having trouble pronouncing it Drakey?" Blaise growled angrily.

Draco rolled onto his front and looked up at Zabini's annoyed face. "Hmm...little over protective are we Blaise?" He drawled amused and before Blaise could reply he turned his back on him and pulled the silk covers over his head.

----------------------------------------

Freezing.

Freezing cold water had been tipped over Hermione's head. She shrieked and jumped out of bed anxiously patting her hair. It was dry.

It took Hermione 10 minutes to work out it was the Alarmination that woke her up. For the smartest witch of her generation, Hermione Granger was considerably slow in the morning.

Looking around nervously she was relieved to find she was alone. The rest of the Gryffindor girls had left at eleven. They were going to spend two hours getting ready to work with their Slytherin partners. Hermione was sure this was the only time having such vain roommates would actually come in handy.

She fell back into bed, completely shattered. Finally, she reluctantly got up from bed and glanced at the clock.

Quarter to one.

Hermione's eyes popped open with shock. She had fifteen minutes to be in the astronomy tower and prepared to work with Blaise.

Hermione glanced down at her night-wear. Black cotton shorts and a white spaghetti strap top. Nothing like Hermione's usual attire which was sophisticated and modest. Nothing above the knees showing. Ever.

But Hermione was too tired to care. She threw on a grey cardigan but only managed to do up three buttons before she gave up. Throwing on some brown furry slipper boots she checked in the mirror. The arrangement was unusual but flattering, not that Hermione noticed. All she saw was that she had on clothes, something warm and shoes. Her hair was in a bun, that she had tied up neatly before bed but was now messy with a few curls falling around her face. This hair-style was so natural and casual it went perfectly with Hermione's plain but attractive features.

She looked stunning.

----------------

Luna hummed quietly as she walked up the stairs to the astronomy tower. She was sure working with Draco would be very interesting, she was sure after talking to him for a while she could confirm what his feelings for Hermione were. And she was sure Blaise had no feelings for Hermione. Blaise was very interesting too. Luna made a mental note to talk to Blaise as well, since their intriguing run-in in the corridor she couldn't get him out of her mind. She couldn't work him out. But she would crack him. She was sure.

Blaise Zabini could not be perfect.

------------------

Blaise walked cheerfully down the corridor outside the Slytherin common room. Turning around he saw a reluctant Draco trailing behind him.

"Hurry up Draco, it's time to work with Luna!"

Draco's head had snapped up at the word Luna. He sat on the floor.

"Draco?"

"Not. Working. With. Loony."

Blaise sighed. Getting through to a stubborn Draco was hard work if you didn't know him well enough.

Good job he knew him well enough.

"Okay Draco. That's fine. Just let my know what Daddy says when he finds out you failed Astronomy because you didn't want to work with a measly girl." Blaise said smoothly, although his voice nearly cracked on measly. Luna wasn't measly at all.

"Well what are we waiting for then?"

He heard Draco's voice echo sharply through the empty corridor. Blaise chuckled, Draco in the morning was one of the funniest thing he had seen.

-----------------------------

Hermione grabbed her bag from under her bad and quickly checked inside. Everything was in place. This was one of those times when she thanked God she was so organized.

Throwing the bag over her shoulder and rubbing her cold legs she strode out of the common room, her mind spinning nervously as she thought about working with Blaise.

**[A/N] Okay so I know it wasn't much after such a long wait but the next chapter should be good :) REVIEW =D**


End file.
